Flames
by wailinglemonwritingco
Summary: When Skyler the Charmander learns a devastating secret about his life, he decides to exact revenge on the Pokèmon responsible: The 8 Gym Leaders, The Elite Four, and the Paxos Region's Champion. He goes through many obstecals that block his way though: A gang of hypnotists, a vauge team known as Team Rocket, and much much more! Will he complete his quest or will he die trying?
1. Chapter 1

I layed on the meadow's floor and stardd directly up to the sky. Pidgies flew by as well as a few Fearows and Spearows. It made me chuckle when I saw one do a loop-de-loop and continue flying. "Yo Skylar!" Noz called. I sat up and planted both my arms on the ground and looked at the Bulbasaur who threw himself in the air and right next to me. "Happy birthday you little punk" he jested sending two of his vines from his bud to tickle me. I pled for air as he did it trying to push him off of me which was done after a few shoves. "Geez, Noz!" I spat, "No need for that alright?" He chuckled and said jokingly, "Well, well, well. The Charmander anger stereotype is true." I eyed him angrily without realizing what he had just said.

This made him laugh even harder and roll around in the meadow like a ball of laughter. For some reason it made me laugh a little as well. After finally finding his sanity (as well as mine) he began to speak again

."So what are you gunna ask Heart for, eh? A new TM?"

"I've told you already." I said, propping one foot on my knee and returning my sight to the now empty sky,"I want to know what happened."

Noz's face suddenly went cold. "That night?"

"Yeah, that night. I want to know why my parents just..."

"Left?"

I swallowed hard. "Yeah." Noz rolled a little closer to me as if he was going to whisper a secret. This always made me uncomfortable so I scooched back a little ways. "When did you figure out that-"

"Heart wasn't my mother? Well let's think about that alright? Growing up with a Chansey as a mother, eventually you notice that you are..." I pat my stomache,"...well, not exactly a Chansey." Noz nodded understanding my pain. "What do you think happened?" he asked me. I breathed heavily and crossed my arms, still laying on the meadow floor "Umm I don't want to talk about it now, alright?" Noz rolled his eyes and got up on all fours "Isn't Heart callin' you?"

"I don't know." I responded. I listened a little more carefully. "Skyler! Skyler where are you!?" Sure enough, it was her. "See yah, Noz!" I shouted back as I began running away. I did not hear a response.


	2. Sparks

The room hadn't any light with the exception of my tail. I watched as Heart had turned slowly around with the cake with 16 candels on it. "Happy Birthday my little boy!" She said excitedly as she set it down in front of me,"Make a wish!" I blew out the candels immediately and we began eating the cake. The cake was always my favorite, Oran berry, but my curiosity was peaked and had spoiled my appetite.

I had patiently waited for Heart to finish her own slice before I asked her the question. "Heart." I said roughly," Can you tell me..." I hestitated.

"Tell you what, hun?"

"...about my, uh...Parents..."I will never forget her look. It haunts me to this day. Her eyes looked like a shattered mirror and her mouth dropped a bit. There was nothing but scilence, but she finally responded with a yes. I found myself drawn nearer to her, listening carefully to every little detail.

"I...I never knew much about your parents." She began dryly," I knew that you were to be 'born' soon, but nothing more than thier names, Tesa, the mother, and Drewyark, the father. I was collecting herbs for a small Spearow that I had found when..." She appeared to be holding back tears,"Pardon me. When I saw them with..."

"Who?" I blurted

"Cass. Does the name sound familiar?"

"Nah. Who is it?"

"The Champion."

My eyes widened with shock. "The champion!?" I was happy at first but something told me this wasn't a good time for glee.

"Yes. The Champion." She said bitterly, now crying uncontrollably.

"Woah, Heart. I don't need to kno-"

"No Skyler, you deserve to know." After she took a moment to halt her crying, she continued with the story," As far as I knew, he was with twelve others. They all had them cornered. I decided to hide in the brush and watch the scene play out. Your father put up a good fight, but he was no match for Cass. He...killed...your father with one hit. Your mother, Tesa, knew her fate so she threw the egg you were to be born from, by coincidence, right in the brush I was hiding in. I took the chance. I tore out the egg from my egg-sack here and put your egg in it. After both your...mother and...father were killed by them they scoured everywhere for the egg. I ran for it and did not look back. Your name was to be Tark, but I had a hunch the Champion was after you so I renamed you, Skyler."

My eyes were wide. Mixed emotions filled my gut. Saddness, guilt, horror, and anger. Mainly anger was the emotion I picked up on. After the story I went right to bed, ignoring the fact that Heart was trying to apologize. I needed to close my eyes and think for a bit.

-I sat outside my house, picking at the stones that made up our small pathway. "Hey, Skyler! How'd it go?" Noz ran up to me and sat next to me. I continued to look down at the stone, for some reason, I was ashamed. "My name was supposed to be Tark." I mumbled audibly. "Tark?" questioned Noz, kowing that he was treading on dangerous territory,"Sounda like a good name." I looked at Noz then back to the ground. "I'm running away Noz."

"Why?"

"To kill Cass."

"You mean the Champion? Why would you kill Ca-"

I shouted without intention "He killed my parents!"

Noz retreated a little. "Sorry, I am just..." I threw my hands in the air and looked back down to the stones. "If you are to get to Cass." Noz said under his breath," you need to get all eight gym badges." I sat up straight, suddenly intrigued. "All eight?" "Yes, they are all in diffrent locations too. If you are really planning on running away, stop by my house..." "Tonight." I said Noz breathed heavily ,"stop by my house tonight and I can get you a Paxos Region Map as well as a badge case; nothing else." My eyes must've been brighter than my tail when he offered that. "Thank you. Oh and please keep this on the down-low alright?" Noz rolled his eyes "Sure, whatever."

- "It appears I was wrong, the runt lives."

"What do you want us to do, sire?"

"Artrue."

"Yessir?"

"Make sure the runt doesn't wake up, understand?"

"Trust me, sire. He won't even know the root of his dilemma." ...


End file.
